Stitch's Death
by Kitten630
Summary: The sequel to 'Reuben's Death'. Who would've know a simple trip to the beach could end so horribly? Rated T for hurt and to be on the safe side.


**Hi world! It's me again! I was going over my stories a while ago and came across one of my early pieces of work, 'Reuben's Death'. Well, after some thought, I decided to do a sequel, 'Stitch's Death'. Yeah, it's kinda dark this time, but don't blame me, blame all the horror movies I've been watching lately. So, please R&R, and all reviewers shall receive chocolate cheesecake!**

**_______________________________Kitten630_____________________________**

As the warm Hawaiian sun rose up over the horizon, two creatures continued to sleep. One was a seven year old girl who went by the name of Lilo, with chocolate eyes and a friendly grin. The other was a small, blue fluffy alien who went by the name of Stitch, with a smile that always showed too many teeth. The bright sun slowly edged into their dome like bedroom, and the two stirred. Eventually, Lilo awoke. As her eyes adjusted to the light, her mouth began to turn up at the corners, showing a charming smile.

"Stitch, wake up!" Jumping out of her bed, she skipped towards the blue creature and tried to shake him awake. Stitch let one eyelid flicker open, before closing and pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on, Stitch, don't be suck a lazy bones" The young girls winged. Still, Stitch continued to slumber. Lilo scratched her head, before an evil grin spread over her face. Using her finger, she ran it up and down his bed sheets.

"Stitch, wake up! There's a rattle snake in your bed!" She cried. Stitch's eyes popped open, before he shot out of bed like a rocket. After running around for a bit, crashing into stuff and hitting his head several times on the ceiling, Stitch finally noticed Lilo laughing her head off.

"Lilo, youga okytacka?" He asked. Then, he face palmed and muttered ' Stupid finger prank' under his breath.

"Well, now that you're up, let's get breakfast!" Giggled Lilo.

"Why Lilo in such hurry?" Asked the confused alien.

"Lat night, the T.V reporter guy said the waves at the beach were gonna be awesome today! We gotta get there before the other surfers take all the room!" Lilo dashed about the dome, changing out of her mint green night dress and putting on her swimsuit. She then put on a red muumuu with white leaves on it. Stitch barely had time to think before she has stepped onto the platform and whizzed downstairs.

"Lilo! Wait for Stitch!" Stitch climbed down the walls of the elevator and managed to catch up with Lilo at the breakfast table. A tall girl with dark brown hair wearing an apron stood at the stove, stirring something.

"Hi Nani! What's for breakfast?" Asked the exited seven year old.

"Hiya Lilo! What's the hurry?" Asked the teenager.

"Me and Stitch are going to the beach to catch some waves!" Explained Lilo.

"What?! Oh no, you are not going there!" Exclaimed Nani.

"What, why!" Cried Lilo. Nani folded her arms.

"The last time I let you two go down there, the fire brigade had to dig Myrtle Edmonds out of the ground!"

"Hey, Jumba said we could! And at least everyone got some peace that day!" Argued Lilo

"Sorry Lilo, no go." Nani said, placing bacon and eggs in front of them. Stitch shoved the food down his throat (And the plate too), while Lilo stared at Nani.

"Lilo, quit looking at me that way." Asked Nani. Lilo stayed stubborn.

"Lilo, I mean it." Lilo stayed still as a rock.

"Okay, you're freaking me out now, Lilo." Still nothing.

"Okay, okay! You can go!" Nani said, giving in. Lilo and Stitch cheered.

"Hey, not so fast! I'm coming too." Lilo's grin faded, but she still smiled happily. After quickly wolfing down her meal, she grabbed her surfboard, a towel, and headed for the door.

"Lilo, slow down! You'll trip!" Warned Nani.

"Yeah right. I've gone down the steps on a sled before and nothing happened! I'll be fine." Assured Lilo. She ran down the creaky steps, tripped on thin air, and fell down head first.

"See what I told you." Scolded Nani. She rushed down the steps and up to her sister.

"Lilo, are you okay?" Stitch wasn't far behind her.

"Lilo okytacka?" Asked the worried alien. Lilo whipped some dirt off her face, then looked at the two.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Nani didn't look convinced.

"Oh, the why is your arm swollen?" She asked. Lilo looked at her arm, and saw a huge cut on it.

"You can't go surfing like that." Said Nani.

"Aw, no fair! Fine, but Stitch can go, right? And I can watch from the sand?" Asked Lilo. Nani sighed.

"Okay, fine. But if you get in that water, your dead meat missy!"

(_At the beach)_

Lilo happily sat by the rock pool, feeding a peanut butter sandwich to a large, yellow fish.

"There you go, Pudge! Oh, and can we have a heat wave tomorrow? Then I can eat Shave Ice all day!" Said the little girl. Pudge simply took the sandwich from her hands and swam away.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She called after him. Lilo looked out to the blue waters, and saw her furry blue friend surfing on the waves, doing stupid and funny stunts. Nani was sunbathing, plugged into her I-Pod. The young girl smiled, then felt a throbbing pain in her arm. She looked down, and saw the cut was oozing pus and had gone limp. Slightly worried, she went to ask advice from her big sister. Nani opened one eye, and took a look at her arm.

"I think you've sprained it, Lilo. We should get it checked out at the hospital." Suggested Nani. Lilo groaned.

"What, now?" She moaned.

"Well, I don't want that thing to get infected. So yeah, now." Nani said smoothly, plugging herself back into her I-Pod. Lilo sighed.

"Fine, lemme go get Stitch." Heaving herself off the sand, she walked toward the sea to call in her fuzzy friend. When she reached the shore, Stitch wasn't anywhere to be seen. She scanned her eyes over the water, only to see nothing.

"Stitch?" She called. When she got no reply, she became worried.

"Stitch, this isn't funny, come here!" Still no reply. Then, she saw a small head pop out of the water. A blue, furry head.

"Lilo!" It cried. Lilo's jaw dropped. A wave must've knocked him into the water. She kicked off her flip flops, got ready to dive, then looked at her arm, which hung limply beside her.

"I'll be no use to Stitch if I drown," She said to herself. She looked towards Stitch, who was struggling to stay above the surface.

"Stitch, hold on!" She called, just as his head disappeared beneath the waves. Scared, Lilo called for Nani, but Nani continued to sunbathe. Lilo screamed her name, but still nothing. Lilo suddenly remembered she was listening to her I-pod. Running as fast as her little legs would carry her, she sprinted towards the teen and ripped her earphones out.

"STITCH IS DROWNING!!!" She screamed in her ear. Nani's eyes shot open and she ran like lighting towards the ocean and dived in. Lilo waited by the water, near tears.

Suddenly, Nani stood up, holding a blue creature. She carried him towards the shore. Lilo's eyes began to spill, as she dreaded the worse. Nani put her ear to his chest, before letting tears spill down her face. Stitch had drowned, in only three ft of water.

**__________________________Kitten630__________________________________**

**There you go, my dark sequel. I added that last part kinda at the last minute, cos I think the guilt of knowing you could've saved someone is a fate I would hate to live with. So, please read and review. And if I get good review, I might do another 'Death' story.**

**Yours truly, Kitten630.**


End file.
